Diascar
| Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Endless Plain ; formerly Diasca | BodyType = Semi-humanoid-equid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = Variable | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = 6 | NumberOfFingers = 4 | NumberOfToes = 4 | SpecialAdaptations = The Diascar resemble centaurs with thick, stout tails. Their faces are equine with vulpine ears. They have thick, hooflike nails and flat herbivorous teeth. Males have ramlike horns and females have udders. They are covered in short fur which is cream on the snout, chest, and underbelly, and brown or greenish-brown along the scalp, back, and flanks. | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = Diasca | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher L. Bennett | First = X-Men: Watchers on the Walls | HistoryText = Early Diascar used their horns to battle rival herds over prime grazing territories or mating rights. They developed into a peaceful society, cultivating their own planet before expanding into uninhabited worlds to build a democratic community. Over the years, the Diascar fought off invasions by Skrulls, Badoon, and other races who sought to take what they had by force. A small ship of exploring Chlorites visited one of the outlying planets in the Diascar Consortium, drawn in by signals offering to share knowledge and trade peacefully. They stayed for a few weeks before returning home to share what they had learned, leaving behind Chlorite microbes. The microbes thrived on the unused chlorides in the environment and quickly consumed the planet with toxic air. Due to the migratory nature of the Diascar, the infection soon spread to other worlds and their attempts to quarantine affected planets proved to be ineffective. The survivors were forced to abandon the entire Diascar Consortium and gave the Chlorites permission to settle the worlds as they were the only ones who could safely inhabit them. Now homeless and migratory, the Diascar attempted to blockade their former worlds to prevent the Chlorites travelling elsewhere. However, another race that lost its world to Chlorite infiltration launched an assault and attempted to destroy every ship that sought to flee. The Diascar continued to warn neighbouring worlds of the Chlorite threat and, working with the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, X-Men, and various government agencies, helped to contain the infection of Earth. | Habitat = Wide rolling plains of grass | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Democracy | TechnologyLevel = The Diascar fleet demonstrated a variety of advanced features. They are made of carbon nanotubes, which Wolverine struggled to slash through with his adamantium claws, and the molecular bonds were too strong for Nightcrawler to teleport pieces of the hull away. They are shielded against telepathy, preventing both Charles Xavier and Jean Grey from scanning anyone inside. The ships are armed with a plethora of weapons, including plasma bolts and missiles. To eliminate Chlorite microbes, their ships were also equipped to flash vaporize an area, reducing it to a smoking crater , followed by a voley of disintegrator waves. Their quarantine ships are designed specifically to create impenetrable barriers which they could use to create airtight forcefield domes. Nearly all of their power goes into shield generation rather than speed, weaponry, or life support. The Diascar also had equipment for decontaminating Chlorite microbes. Subjects are bathed with a dose of sterilizing rays within a capsule that could deliver them to the decontamination center without contacting the interior environments of their ships. The decontamination process involved a thorough and uncomfortable series of high-pressure sprays, chemical baths, room-temperature plasma immersions, and energy ray-exposures. The Diascar adapted the Sentinel technology to locate Chlorites. The technology was apparently superior to their own equipment which took time to calibrate to each new species despite hunting Chlorites for generations. Diascar engineers were also able to modify the Shiar's stargate generator to scan Rogue while she teleported to an alternate timeline. All of their technology is installed with fail-safes to prevent it falling into wrong hands which could be activated remotely, as demonstrated when the enhanced Sentinels were destroyed from the Endless Plain. | CulturalTraits = The Diascar were once a peaceful people, galloping across the plains of Diasca to graze, cultivate, and create a paradise. They eventually migrated to uninhabited worlds to build a democratic community, welcoming visitors from other planets to share knowledge and trade peacefully. | Representatives = * Leaders ** Poratine Nihenna ** Taforne *Notable Individuals ** Bayrane | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}